Quelques mots des X-Men
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des X-Men. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des X-Men. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES X-MEN**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Iceberg (101 mots)**

 **Iceberg** … Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait choisi ce surnom, c'était les autres élèves de l'école du professeur Xavier. Les jeunes recrues aimaient se montrer leurs pouvoirs, c'était une manière de dédramatiser une situation parfois lourde et anxiogène… Ils aimaient aussi se chercher des surnoms et tout cela se terminait le plus souvent par de joyeux éclats de rire parce qu'au final, même s'ils se moquaient parfois un peu d'eux même ou des autres, cela n'était jamais méchant. Tous se comprenaient finalement. Alors, c'était pour cela que Bobby ne détestait pas son surnom, parce qu'il l'avait choisi avec des amis.

...

 **2.** **Entacher (113 mots)**

Logan avait la réputation d'être irascible, grognon, solitaire et brutal. Il fallait bien dire que cela l'arrangeait parce qu'au moins on lui fichait une paix royale. Il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais il s'en servait de bouclier pour continuer à avancer. Il aimait cette réputation et, à ce moment précis il savait qu'il était en train de l'entacher mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, plus maintenant… L'attaque de l'école avait été violente et brutale. Leurs ennemis violents et malgré leur victoire il était là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital tenant la main de quelqu'un qu'il aimait mais à qui il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le dire.

\- Je t'aime Ororo.

...

 **3.** **Alaska (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il acheva d'un violent coup de poing son adversaire du jour, Logan ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire en **Alaska**. Depuis des années il cherchait des réponses à ses souvenirs oubliés, mais ce n'était pas ici, dans un trou perdu rempli de mecs au cerveau dézingué par l'alcool frelaté qu'il risquait de lever ce mystère. Ici, il n'y avait que des types paumés ou des personnes qui n'avaient jamais pu en partir… C'était peut-être cela finalement. Après des années à courir, Logan n'était qu'un paumé parmi les paumés. En chancelant, il sortit de la cage, empocha son argent et s'accouda au bar pour commander une bière.

 **...**

 **4.** **Lit (108 mots)**

Logan était assis sur le bord du **lit** de Scott. Le jeune homme était pâle et inconscient et cela le touchait de le voir aussi faible. Logan souleva doucement le drap pour observer le solide bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il ne semblait plus se teinter de sang, signe que l'hémorragie avait été maîtrisé mais, il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire et Logan frémit. Perdre Jean avait été un déchirement, mais perdre Scott dans de telles circonstances seraient tout aussi douloureux car malgré les apparences qu'ils pouvaient renvoyer, les deux mutants s'appréciaient et Logan ne supportait pas l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard pour lui venir en aide.

...

 **5.** **Sentiment (115 mots)**

Malicia était perdue dans ses pensées, tentant de démêlées les **sentiments** qu'elle ressentait. La jeune mutante n'était pas depuis très longtemps à l'Ecole de Charles Xavier, mais elle se sentait mieux. Toutefois, elle avait encore pas mal de questions en suspends. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était un peu jalouse de Jean qui semblait subjuguer Logan. Hors la jeune fille était réellement attiré par le mutant solitaire aux yeux sombres et puis il y avait Bobby. Il était gentil, prévenant et elle ne pouvait nier non plus qu'elle le trouvait plutôt attirant. C'était compliqué de faire le tri dans tous ses **sentiments,** mais pour un temps cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une ado normale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des X-Men. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES X-MEN**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Tout (108 mots)**

Il y a des personnes qui arrivent à n'en former qu'une seule, à faire partie d'un **tout** , qui se comprennent sans parler, juste avec un regard ou un geste. Il y a des personnes qui subitement se fondent en l'autre pour devenir une partie d'elle-même et entrer dans son âme, des personnes dont le seul contact des doigts sur votre main vous donne le sentiment d'être vivant, des personnes qui font battre votre cœur plus vite et vous donne la force de continuer à vous battre, des personnes qui ont plus d'importance que vous-même et dont la perte vous détruit, comme ce jour à Alkaly Lake l'avait détruit…

...

 **2.** **Rage (103 mots)**

Logan s'immobilisa et tenta de se calmer. Il sentait cette vague de violence qui était sur le point de le submerger. Alors, il devait se contrôler… Il ne pouvait pas exploser. Quand ça arrivait, il ne se maîtrisait plus et ce n'était pas le moment parce qu'il y avait des gens qui comptait sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Bien sûr, il sentait toujours cette **rage** en lui et c'était normal avec ce qu'il avait vu. La lâcheté de cette attaque, les cris apeurés, le sang sur ses doigts… Le sang… Oui, il devait se contrôler, il avait quelqu'un à sauver.

...

 **3.** **Brute (112 mots)**

La première fois qu'Ororo avait posé son regard sur lui, elle avait vu une **brute** alcoolisée qui sentait le tabac, mais depuis, des années avaient passés et elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ça… Logan était bien plus complexe que cette image désinvolte qu'il aimait se donner. Il avait traversé des choses terribles. Beaucoup seraient morts ou devenus fous, lui non… Lui continuait à se battre parce qu'il avait encore des rêves et des idéaux. Elle qui était si blasée, elle l'admirait pour cela et… Et elle le laissa la prendre par la taille, l'attirant dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte, la consolant de leurs pertes avec douceur.

...

 **4.** **Diablement (112 mots)**

Il y a des amis qui deviennent subitement des ennemis sans qu'on le veuille. C'était à la fois terrible et **diablement** banal. Charles pensait souvent à leur rencontre, à leurs longues discussions, au combat qu'ils avaient mené… Et toujours, il se demandait quand Erik avait basculé dans cette folie. Lui qui l'avait aidé à construire le Cerebro, à sauver les premiers X-men… Il était devenu un ennemi… Bien sûr, Charles comprenait son point de vue. Des dizaines de mutants avaient été massacrés au nom d'une pseudoscience, d'autres sauvés de justesse… Comment pourrait-il oublier Scott enchaîné à une table et presque mort ? Mais cela ne justifiait pas de devenir aussi barbare qu'eux…

..

 **5.** **Cauchemar (111 mots)**

Alors que la chambre cessa enfin de trembler, Jean reprit son souffle et se concentra sur ses mains qui tremblaient toujours. Ce **cauchemar** avait été si violent, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être encore coincé dedans. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main prit les siennes qu'elle sursauta en redressant la tête. Scott posa son autre main sur sa joue et lui murmurant des mots apaisants. La jeune femme constata que ses doigts tremblaient aussi. Au vu de son cauchemar, cela était normal pour elle, mais lui… Lui était terrifié de la voir mal et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur. Alors, elle se laissa basculer dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien.


End file.
